Who I am?
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: Ok this song fic, it’s about the relation between Draco and his father, about the every day life of Draco Malfoy!OCDM!CHAPTER 1. Rating: T....for now...


It's my first songfic! And it's my first fanfiction in English. My first language is French; I hope it will not be a disaster!

Ok this song fic, it's about the relation between Draco and his father, about the every day life of Draco Malfoy!

HO! And I would like to thank, my beta reader, my best friend, the girl who always there for me: VULCAINE7! Thank you!

Chapter 1 

GIVE ME A CHANCE!

A new day come...I don't want to get out of my bed! I don't want to go to the ministry to work... Yeah summer Job! It's a good occasion to do some contact for the after-Hogwart. But I don't like that... I don't want to work at ministry... What I want to do? Dunno... maybe medecine? My dad doesn't want... he would not be proud! And I just want to makes him proud.

"Draco! Come on! Wake up! You'll be late!"

Oh... My dear mother, I know she will be proud of me wathever I do! She's way nicer then my father... as a parent of course!

I go downstairs; what's the family portrait? My dad reads the newspaper, he grumbles and drink is coffee, my mother doesn't say a word and eat her breakfast, I never saw my parent kissing or demonstrating any kind of affection! It's weird...

My dad looks at me with big eyes; I can sense he's mad.

"Some people at the ministry told me that you do not a good job, that you're not like they thought... that you're not as good as your father! So, what is the problem Draco?

Perfect 

By Simple Plan

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I wanna do  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me

Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again (right again)  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand (you don't understand)

Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Ho Gosh... I can't believe that I told him that! If you had a death wish Draco... you will have it!

"Sorry Father..."

"That's right, son, you said what you think... Now go in your bed room! And stay there! You trespassed the limits of my authority! You will respect me now son! I am your father! I know your teenager and want to be a rebel? Okay, no problem, but not with me young man!"

He's obligated to scream... why doesn't he try to understand?

"But dad... my job?"

''IT DOESN'T MATTER! You don't do well anyway! So go! Before I use force…"

I don't have much of a choice... I go in my room or the whip! The two are painful... So, I go upstair in my room.

"No friends, no people to talk to, alone. I don't have a true friend with who I can talk about my life. Peoples at school like me because of my father but not for who I am... but how could they? I don't even know who I am."

"I know who you are… and I know that everybody's fooled!''

Everybody's Fool

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she:

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself  
Lost in your lies

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Ths voice...so sweet! This little muggle, she's a servant. She's so nice! And she's not wrong… I lied at everybody!

"Good Morning Janis! I didn't see you..."

"That's ok... Nobody sees me here..."

"It wasn't what I wanted say! Sorry!''

"That's okay Draco! I will survive! I'm strong!"

Yes, she is! She works for my father during the summer! So, she's strong! She's not really beautiful, but she has something sexy in her... I dunno if it's in her shoulder length black hair... Whatever... Maybe her fringe that always falls in her eyes and finish at her red blood lips. Or is it the piercing at her chin?

"Do you need something? I'm going to the shop... your father need some thing..."

"No thanks you, Janis!"

She looks like she doesn't care about anything... I would like to be like that! Not to care about my father... but who knows maybe someday he'll give me a chance...

Ok... I hope you liked it! And maybe you want more! If yes, just to leave me a review... and if you didn't liked it, you can leave a review too!

So don't forget: It's my first Songfic and it's my first English fic!


End file.
